


Kiss from a Rose

by wynyard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, GMV, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Video, YouTube, fanedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynyard/pseuds/wynyard
Summary: another video edit for ConHayth. Song is Seal's "Kiss from a Rose". embedded Youtube video inside ♥
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 5





	Kiss from a Rose

I hope you guys like it. I know it's not perfect because I had so much trouble editing this and in the end I just gave up... Still, do let me know what you think!

Thank you ♥


End file.
